Sugar Pie Style!
Sugar Pie Style! * Season: 4 * Episode: 17 * Ep Overall: 70 Plot Sugar Pie is tired of losing at games, so she cheats and uses Caramel's moves to win. Episode (Rainbow Flavor and Vanilla Cake are in the sky, getting rid of as many clouds as they can. Sugar comes by.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey, guys. What are you doing?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We're playing Cloud Catcher." * {Rainbow Flavor} "You have to fly around and grab as many clouds as you can!" * {Sugar Pie} "That sounds like fun! Can I play?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, but the only rule is you can't use any of your attacks." * {Sugar Pie} "Okay!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Ready?!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yeah!" * {Vanilla Cake} "GO!" (The three race off into the sky. Vanilla and Rainbow got rid of some clouds.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "I got rid of some!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Me too!" * {Sugar Pie} "I got no clouds!" * {Rainbow & Vanilla} "We win!" * {Sugar Pie} "Hmph. This game is no fun." (We cut to Chondoller and Cotton near a pond with a pile of rocks.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hi, Chondoller and Cotton Puffy. What are you guys doing?" * {Chondoller} "We're playing Stone Toss." * {Sugar Pie} "How do you play that?" * {Cotton Puffy} "You have to throw a stone as far as you can into the pond. * {Chondoller} "Like so." (She throws a stone far into the pond.) * {Sugar Pie} "Ooh." * {Chondoller} "But...you can't use your attacks." * {Sugar Pie} "Okay." (She takes a stone, and throws it...too close.) * {Cotton Puffy} "We win!" * {Sugar Pie} (sad) "This game is no fun either..." (We cut to Chandelee at a table with a checkers game.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey, Chandelee. What are you doing?" * {Chandelee} "I was just about to play a game of Cookie Checkers. Everytime you win a checker, you get to eat it." * {Sugar Pie} "Ooooh." * {Chandelee} "Want to play, Sugar?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yeah!" (She goes to sit on the seat opposite from him. Sugar makes her first move. Then, the boy makes his move and wins all checkers.) * {Chandelee} "I win!" (He shoves all the cookies into his mouth. Sugar felt sad she lost yet another game.) * {Sugar Pie} "This game is no fun either." (She floats off.) * {Sugar Pie} "I lost at Cloud Catcher, Stone Toss, and ''Cookie Checkers. I wish I could figure out a way to win." (She thought, then has an idea. She goes to see Caramel, who's picking apples from a tree near the Rainbow House.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "Hi, Caramel Cider. Are you busy?" * {'Caramel Cider'} "Never too busy for you, sister Sugar Pie." * {'Sugar Pie'} "Hmm...I was just wishing I could learn a move that can help me move faster." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Quick Attack? Sure, ah'll teach ya." (After teaching Sugar Pie to use the move Quick Attack...) * {'Sugar Pie'} "Thanks, Caramel." (''left) * {Caramel Cider} "Yer welcome, sis!" (We cut to the cloudy sky.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey, Rainbow and Vanilla. Want to play another game of Cloud Catcher?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Sure. But you can't use any moves." * {Sugar Pie} "I won't...Heh heh..." * {Vanilla Cake} "GO!!" (Vanilla and Rainbow take off to punch out some clouds. Sugar uses Quick Attack to take out hundreds of clouds.) * {Sugar Pie} "I got lots!" * {Vanilla Cake} "It looks like you win, Sugar." (Sugar does a mamba-like dance.) * {Sugar Pie} "I win, I win, I win, I win." * {Rainbow Flavor} "What are you doing, Sugar?" * {Sugar Pie} "I'm victory dancing, Sugar Pie Style." (She dances off.) * {Rainbow & Vanilla} (looking at each other) "Sugar Pie Style?" (We cut back to Caramel. Sugar is using Quick Attack to meet her again.) * {Caramel Cider} "So, how's that Quick Attack working out for you, sister Sugar?" * {Sugar Pie} "Great. But you know...I was just thinking...What I really want is a move that can help me throw things really far." * {Caramel Cider} "Rock Throw? I'll definitely teach you." (After teaching Sugar to use the move Rock Throw...) * {Sugar Pie} "Thank, Caramel." (She leaves to go see Chondoller and Cotton.) * {Sugar Pie} "Can I take another shot at Stone Toss?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah. See if you can beat this." (He throws a stone far across the pond. Sugar goes to use Rock Throw, pulling out a rock that's almost as big as her. She tosses it far to the Magnetosphere Bay.) * {Chondoller} "Wow." (Sugar does her mamba dance, chanting "I win" four times.) * {Chondoller} "What are you doing, Sugar?" * {Sugar Pie} "Victory dancing, Sugar Pie Style!" (She dances off, leaving both Chondoller and Cotton to look at each other in confusion. Then, the blonde blue-eyed Candy goes back to Caramel.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey Caramel, I bet you can't teach me a move that can help me read people's minds." * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, ah betcha ah can. Mind Reader it is." (After teaching Sugar to use Mind Reader...) * {Sugar Pie} "That was great! Thanks, Caramel. I gotta go! Bye!" (She rushes off to play Cookie Checkers with Chandelee again.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hey Chandelee. Wanna play another game of Cookie Checkers?" * {Chandelee} "Yeah. I'm glad you didn't let that first game get you down. I'll go first." (While the boy makes his move, Sugar focuses to use Mind Reader on Chandelee. Then, Sugar makes her move and won all checkers.) * {Sugar Pie} "I win, I win...!" (She shoves the cookies down her throat.) * {Sugar Pie} "I win! I win! I win! I win!" (She dances off.) * {Chandelee} "Hm. That's strange. How did Sugar beat me so easily?" (He noticed the other walking by.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, I can't believe Sugar beat me and Rainbow Flavor at Cloud Catcher." * {Chondoller} "And she defeated me and Cotton at Stone Toss." * {Rainbow Flavor} "How did she do it?" * {Chandelee} "Something odd is going on here....Could it...? Wait! I'll bet Caramel can solve this mystery!" (He goes to see Caramel.) * {Caramel Cider} "That's right, Chandelee. Ah taught her the moves she wanted me to teach today. I taught her to use Quick Attack, Rock Throw, and Mind Reader." * {Chandelee} "I hate to say this, but I think Sugar has been using the moves you taught her to cheat at games." * {Caramel Cider} "WHAT?! Oh no! Sugar Pae was cheating?!" * {Chandelee} "I'm afraid so. There must be a way to teach Sugar Pie a lesson about playing fair." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah have an idea." (We cut to Sugar playing jump rope.) * {Sugar Pie} "I don't need any help at all to win a jump rope contest." (She saw Rainbow, Vanilla, Chondoller, and Cotton.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "We don't want to play with you, SUgar Pie." * {Vanilla Cake} "We're tired of losing!" * {Cotton & Chondoller} "Hmph." * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, come on. Doesn't anyone ''want to play?" (Lolipop and some other Candys who were not present came along. They all have smirks on their faces.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "We'll play with you." * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "We'll challenge you to a game of soccer. You're the goalie." (We cut to a montage of the gang playing soccer. Sugar wasn't winning, instead she is losing a lot.) * {'Gelatin Soft'} "Ha ha! We win!" * {'Sugar Pie'} "I don't get it. I was good at soccer. How did you all beat me?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "That's because we cheated." * {'Sugar Pie'} "Huh?" (Caramel and Chandelee came.) * {'Chandelee'} "I found out from Caramel that you used the moves she taught you so you could win easily at games." * {'Choco Cream'} "So we got back at you." * {'Sugar Pie'} (''crying) "That's not fair!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Exactly. Games are all about having fun, not winning or losing." * {Snicker Doodle} "You shouldn't have to cheat to be happy." * {Sugar Pie} (sniff) "You're right. I thought I was a big winner, but I was just a big cheater. I'm sorry everyone for cheating. From now on, I'll just be myself. Win or lose." * {Vanilla Cake} "Sounds good to us." * {Sugar Pie} "So what game should we play? I promise I'll play fair." * {Lemon Drop} "No thank, Sugar. We don't want to play with you right now." * {Sugar Pie} "You don't?" * {Vanilla Cake} "No. We want you to teach us your victory dance!" * {Sugar Pie} "Sure! Follow me!" (She does her victory dance, and everyone follows the moves.) End of episode.